College Days
by Quill888
Summary: When Ken Takurama enters college, he thinks he's going to hate it with all his guts. But his roommates might just change that opinion all together. All Original Characters (Rated M just in case, but it'll probably just be T)


First Impressions

Ken Takurama strode down the cobble stone path of the college campus. It was going to be his first year, managing to get into the prestigious college with a scholarship. He knew there was going to be a lot of rich kids who thought they were better than him, but he was prepared for that, and nothing was going to get him down. He mentally went over the rules of not screwing your life up in the start of college: 1. Make a good first impression. 2. Don't get in a fight. 3. Hang out with the right people 4. Do _not _go to a party. He was ready-or so he thought.

Ken's POV

Finally, I entered my new dorm, at first, I thought it wasn't a dorm because of how it appeared, and I thought it was an actual house! It was two stories, red bricked, olden looking house, it looked a bit intimidating, but I would get used to it. Entering the dorm my shoes clacked on the hardwood and I took them off, placing them by the stairs. I wondered if my roommates got here already…probably not seeing as it was so quiet. I walked through the halls and the rooms, noting there were four bedrooms, one guest bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, and two bathrooms. I chose a room on the top floor and sighed as he collapsed onto the huge bed. He was so tired from the trip over that he ended up slowly drifting to sleep...

...

My eyes slowly fluttered open to see someone lying on top of me. Luscious chocolate brown hair cascaded around me, sparkling blue eyes blinked showing off her long eyelashes. I blinked ferociously, "There's a girl in my bed lying on top of me, I have to be dreaming," I thought to myself. Her lips curled into a smile, she noticed I was awake; all I noticed were her lips. Well…if I was dreaming then…I popped up passionately kissing her, my tongue breaching her mouth, attacking hers, she seemed to struggle a bit, but succumbed eventually. I felt my pants get tighter as I moved my hands, slowly running my hands under her shirt until I got to her chest…flat…I was a bit put off by that but it didn't matter she was still an attractive girl. I put my hands down over to her pants, still kissing her like an animal. As I unbuttoned her pants I then moved towards the zipper, she moaned once or twice as I began unzipping. But before anything continued any further the door opened, revealing a guy with a purple beanie with goggles over it, a green shirt and an open, short sleeved, black vest, with black skinny jeans and boots. "Oh, sorry, didn't see anything," he said as he brought a fingerless gloved hand over his green eyes as he walked out the door. But while I was distracted I got a slap to the face and the girl rolled out of the bed, sliding on the floor to lean on the wall to the left of the door "Dude!" She exclaimed, her voice a bit deeper than I expected and her face flushed "Wh-what's wrong?" I asked, confused of where this dream was going "I'm a guy!" _He_ shouted exasperated, panting for breath. I was shocked, this dream was really getting out of hand, upon closer examination; I confirmed he was indeed a male, his checkered boxers and other features determining it. "B-but-" I started, getting cut off mid-sentence "Yes, I look a bit like a girl, but I am a guy," he said, shakily standing up, pulling his pants a bit up, and zipping and buckling them. "Alright this is one crazy dream," I stated, confused by the quick turn of events, but the next one really shocked me, "Th…this isn't a dream," the boy said, blue eyes perplexed yet amused at the same time. "W-what?" I asked, hearing what he said but not comprehending it "I'm gonna go," he whispered, leaving me in the room to process all that just happened. So, I just got to second base and almost third base with a guy and I was hard. Oh god, I really just screwed up my first impression. I collapsed on the bed again my head clasped in my hands. Why the hell was he on top of me anyways?

After waiting for a while I exited the room, walking down the stairs to the living room to see the odd looking guy playing a handheld video game on the couch, and the guy who looked like a girl in a recliner, he looked up at me, but once making eye contact looked the other way, red with embarrassment. The other guy was invested in his video game, I wondered if he thought we were in a relationship or something now. "I-I'm Ken Takurama…and you guys?" I said, introducing myself, "Luke Summers," the boy in the recliner mumbled, fiddling with his thumbs. "Matt Pearce," the guy on the game said before pausing it, he glanced at me quizzically, "…So, you guys were gonna have sex but you don't know his name?" Matt asked, with an eyebrow raised. I noticed Luke went beet red, physically unable to even answer, "We weren't going to have sex!" I exclaimed flustered, "I-it's a long story, b-but I thought I was dreaming, and that he was a girl, and I acted on it because…well you know-" I rambled, blushing a bit myself.

"Actually I don't know, explain further," he said teasingly.

"Well, what would you do if you dreamed of a hot girl on top of you?"

"So you're calling him hot now?"

"Not at all, you're missing the point!"

"So you're calling him ugly?"

"What? No? It was just a big misunderstanding, okay?"

"I know, I was just trolling,"

And with that, he left, snickering to himself about how flustered he got me. I gazed at him, annoyed and amazed at the same time. "You won't tell anyone, right?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't "My lips are sealed," he responded, winking mockingly as he entered his room. I sat on the couch, overwhelmed with what just happened, and to think that there were two more roommates coming.

Later on that day another roommate came in "Don't screw up this time," I thought, berating myself for what happened before. He entered with a ton of confidence…but not arrogance-if that was still possible. He had short blond ruffled hair and brown eyes, wearing casual, fitting clothes "Why hello there, I didn't know this school allowed girls to room with guys," he said, probably noticing Luke. "Don't," I said, peaking his interest, he seemed a bit annoyed that I butted in so I continued "He's a guy," I finished, taking a bite out of a sandwich a prepared earlier. The new guy seemed surprised sheepishly backing off and apologizing, Luke went to his room. "Well, that was awkward," he stated, sighing to himself, "Well, I'm gonna get a room for myself," he said, reverting to an apparent carefree nature. Nothing odd happened, that was good.

Then, towards the late afternoon the last man entered. This one entered with confidence, but unfortunately this time, arrogance as well. He wore all the name brands, expensive clothes, I could tell he got in here because of his parents money and connections. He pointed to a room, my room, "That, that is my room," he stated, not even caring whose it was. He strode up the stairs, entering it, and I followed after him. He turned to me, and smiled, I knew he knew he had more money than me. "Here, take these bags and give them to whoever they belong to, this is my room now," he said, pushing the bags onto me. "Actually, this is my room," I interjected, his face showed his disgust. "Not anymore, here take this and get out," he said, handing me a hundred dollar bill as he pushed me out and closed the door. I could tell this was going to be a rough one to get along with. I moped back down the stairs, taking the third and last room left on the bottom floor. I left the bags on the floor, too exhausted to even unpack, I wondered how these years were going to go…whenever I thought of college I thought it wouldn't be awesome…now…I was pretty sure I was right...

Well, that was the first part of this story, I hope you all liked it! There will be a lot more drama in the next part between two characters, but I'm not saying who :)


End file.
